The Quest for Wizards
by nict
Summary: A story using SYOC characters, named Alphie, Brooke, and Kiandra. Their quest is to go to England, and get more information on these mysterious 'wizards' by Chirion's request. How will it turn out? Will the Wizards find out that these three young demigods are not actually wizards? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the story. I moved it over into it's own story now. **

**Enjoy it! **

**Ps. I don't own PJO or HP**

* * *

**Alphie POV**

It was a normal day at camp half blood. By the way, when I said day, I meant morning.

I got up and stretched, looking around the hades cabin. Evan was still asleep, and so was Crystal. Her green streaked hair looked out of place in the gloomy atmosphere of the cabin. Throwing on a pair of jeans, I rummaged in my drawer for my skeleton ring. Secretly, it turns into a 10 inch dagger. I didn't want it to be found in the hands of the wrong person.

"looking for this?"

"whaaa-" I mumble, reaching towards the voice. I still felt tired, mornings aren't my favourite.

"I have your ring. It was under your bed, Alphie."

The voice was definitely female... "oh! Kurayami!"

Kurayami was definitely the hades kid I was closest to, even though we had a 2 year age difference. Kurayami, or Ray, as i call her, had inky black hair and the eyes to match. She was a good friend, and helped me with advice sometimes.

Ray tossed my ring at me, and went to look out the window. The faint sunlight glinted off a silver streak in her curly hair, and I glanced out as well.

A camper was running around, doing a handspring here and there.

"Alphie, your pants are on backwards." Ray said, looking at me with her big eyes. Man, those creep me out sometimes.

"that's why they weren't fitting well..."

Kurayami walked out, and I went back to the window.

The camper from earlier had her face pressed against the window, wiggling her eyebrows.

"what the- OOMpH" I fell back from the shock, my pants tripping me.

She laughed, and ran off. I had recognized her as Kiandra, a Hermes kid who hung out with a Demeter kid. I think the Demeter kid was called brooke or something...

Sighing, I headed out the door.

...And headed back in after I realized something, I needed to put my pants on properly!

**Kiandra (Kiki) POV**

Laughing, I ran off.

"Heya! 'sup?" I yelled, flipping off a rock as I spotted my friend Brooke. Brooke was a friendly Demeter kid who was loud and hyper sometimes, like me. Brooke was also sort of friends with Kurayami, an emo-ish hades kid. Kurayami is okay though, she's very tomboyish.

Brooke smiled, scrunching her face up and running up, her semi curly hair flying in the wind.

"Hi Kiki! how are you today?" Brooke said, her warm brown eyes smiling.

"Good! I just- uh, was... uh.. going to return a campers wallet?" Brooke looked at me, annoyed.

You see, there was this hades kid who had his pants on backward and his wallet fell out. I think his name was Plaphie or something.

"well, Kiki, first I think we should go to breakfast."

"oh yeah..." I say, "race you!"

I beat her by a mile, reaching the table and sitting down on the bench.

I take off running, as brooke leaps to catch up. Soon enough, I slide on to the last available seat at the hermes table and brooke skips towards the less crowded Demeter table.

Spying my cup, (on which I carved my initials) I speak.

"Chocolate Milkshake!"

The glimmering bronze cup fills up with a thick creamy substance, and I grab it, slurping the milkshake.

Dang it! there's no whip cream. Oh, for the love of the gods. can't these cups get it right?

grumbling, i grudgingly poured most of it into the fire. the cool thing is that the fire doesn't go out.

Walking away from the pavilion, I bump into that one hades kid.

"Oof!"

I fall to the ground. My curls falling in my eyes, i peer up. He's maybe a half head taller then me, and looks a bit gloomy. But, not that gloomy, like maybe 'oh no it's raining gloomy, or maybe- gosh, I'm rambling.

"This is yours," I say, handing him the wallet. I would've kept it, but brooke told me to do this. 'it's the right thing' she says 'don't be a thief' she says.

I don't need your sass, I've got my own!

Plaphie looks at me curiously. "uh, thanks. My name's Alphie." Tossing the hair out of his eyes, he starts to walk away.

"wow, dreamy..." a voice says behind me.

"BROOKE?" I say, whipping around. "what the heck?"

"ha ha! Got ya!" she laughs, pointing at me. "You should've seen your face!"

she stands there, defiant.

I grinned. "Up for a rock climbing competition?"

"You're on Kiki!"

**Brooke POV **

Panting, I lay on the ground next to Kiandra, the tips of my shoes scorched. She stretches out on the ground, smugly looking up at me.

"I win." she says, smirking.

I pat her corkscrew curls, watching as they spring up again.

"I have this feeling..." I say, "that something important is going to happen today..."

Kiki sits up and looks at me. "You're making me feel funny, don't do that!"

"sorry. It's just a feeling, you know?" I say, staring at the sky.

Sighing, and smiling, I relax.

Suddenly, a small satyr comes running up to us. T-shirt damp, and curly hair mussed up, it speaks.

"Chirion has s-summoned you to- to the big house." He puffs, resting his arms on his knees.

"Where did you run from, CANADA? You shouldn't be that tired, fatty!" Kiki says, standing up. "wait, what?"

Gasping, I quickly jumped up. "Us? summoned, to the big house by chirion?"

"Why?"

"Who cares? LET'S GO!" Kiandra yells, grabbing my hand and taking off.

"WAIT-!" I scream, forced to run as kiki sprints towards the big house.

A couple campers give us dirty looks as we trample their picnic.

"Not the mashed potatoes!"

As we arrived at the big house, I tripped over the stairs to the front porch as kiki let go of my hand.

"Ow."

Kiki flings the door open, and rushes inside.

"Wow, thanks for that" I cough, pulling myself up.

She's knocking on the windows now, with a 'whyareyouonthestairs' look.

"I'm coming! Jesus." I said, walking towards the door.

"You called?"

Wait a sec...

"You look like you need some help." said Alphie, the mysteriously handsome- I mean, kid of hades. hem. *cough*

Turning around, I politely offered to open the door. "I'm fine, thanks. Were you also asked to come to the big house?"

"why yes. I wonder why." he said, walking past me through the door.

Time to find out.

**Alphie POV **

Walking in, I noticed three things.

one: there was a girl with rainbow hair and a clip board standing in the room

two: the girl who stole my wallet from earlier was in the room

three: I seemed to be the only guy, since chirion was seemly absent from the room.

"Well this is awkward."

The rainbow-haired girl comes over to me, smiling.

"Hi! my name is River. Don't worry, Chirion will be here soon. I'm representing the section of magical transport for CHB." she said, flipping her hair.

Let's see, lip, nose, eyebrow, seven ear piercings, and was that a tongue piercing? interesting.

River winks, and went over to chirion, who had just come in.

"ah, welcome. I see you made it. Now, you must be wondering why I called you here today."

We nod, and the hermes girl reacts like a bobble head.

"You have all been chosen to go on a special quest. This won't be just any quest, it is to the United Kingdom. it will be roughly 9 and a half months long. Kiandra, questions at the end. Now, this is an quest following up a prophecy that was delivered only to me. It is concerning a... new species, one could say. What is this.. species? Wizards. Yes, it appears they are abundant over in europe. Plenty of them. I am sending you three undercover to learn more about them, along with completing this prophecy. Any questions?"

"ME! uh, chirion, how do we get there?" Kiandra asks.

"That's why I have river with me. She has contacted Apollo and was granted permission for you three to ride with him. Now, here are your trunks, to pack your things in. A certain friend, I have, is allowing this set up. Oh, about the trunks, it is to fit in. Oh yes, one more thing. Brooke, if you please, can you go into the forest and collect three sticks? one elm, one yew, and one, ah, cherry wood. If you can find them."

Brooke leaves, I'm now guessing she's a daughter of Demeter. Great. one 9 month trip with a demeter and hermes girl, along with myself, a hades kid.

We sit down in some chairs, waiting for her to come back.

_time to think inappropriate thoughts! _Hey, woah. I may be a sixteen year old guy, but let's keep this family rated. sheesh, mind. just when I trusted you.

Soon enough, Brooke comes back holding the sticks. "here you go chirion."

"thank you, Brooke. Please, have a seat." Chirion says, handing the sticks to River.

"River will then take these, and charm them so they will produce sparks, water, smoke, anything you may need. Just call up River if you need something, but otherwise use your powers. Run along now, pack your trunks. I expect to see you back here at 5:30 in the morning to catch Apollo. You will be provided with a bag of drachmas, nectar, ambrosia. Do not forget to pack your weapons, and you will receive your stick in the morning."

Heading out the door with my newly acquired trunk, I go towards my cabin. Tomorrow's a new day, heck, I'm going across the ocean!

better get some sleep.

**What did you think? I hope it was okay**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what, I'm not dead! I know, alarming.

Welp, I finally bothered to finish typing this. I would've done it earlier, but I'm a bit lazy.

sigh. Also, I've been on tumblr a lot. Whoops.

I don't own HP or PJO

Enjoy the chapter!

**Kiandra POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Unnhh... what time is it..." I mumble, blearily looking over to my- well, technically not mine- wrist watch that I acquired last night.

The florescent, green glow lit up my bunk, along with waking up several people with the incessant beeping noise. well gosh, it's 5:30 in the morning.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" yells a camper from across the room.

glaring in their direction, I stuff the watch into the trunk I got. (I hadn't packed yet.) Let's see, clothes, backpack (mine), glow sticks (not mine), bungee cords (not mine), drachmas, The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien (mine), sunglasses (not mine), and shoebox full of assorted things...

That should be good, but just to be careful I dumped a pile of things from around the cabin into the trunk. You never know what you'll need.

As I sat stuffing things into my trunk, soft footsteps came up behind me. Peering in the darkness, I could make out a pair of feet with little tattooed wings on them.

"Oh. Hi susan," I say "Why are you up so early?"

"No reason. I just wanted to say bye, before everybody leaves for home. Since it is the last day of camp." Susan said, her chin-length blonde hair swishing against her face.

Her hair is pretty, and neat. mine is just kinda chaotic. Speaking of which, my curls were all over the place right now. Well, that's pretty normal for me. Ah well.

"Have you seen my brush by chance, susan? I ask, rummaging around under my bunk. I see a sock, dust bunny, elastic band, and a potato chip bag, but no brush.

"Nope." She said, hugging me. "Have fun in England. On your super duper secret mission! "

"How- how did you know...?"

"Well, I have my sources." Susan winks, and heads out into the misty air outside the cabin.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE DOOR?!"

"OH, SHUT UP!" I yell. Stupid camper.

**Brooke POV**

Dragging my trunk out the cabin door, I stopped to sniff the scent of honeysuckle in the air. Hey, it may be August, but we Demeter kids keep 'em growing all year round. Well, except in winter. That's obvious.

My trunk left indents in the dirt, causing a fresh, earthy smell to linger in the morning air.

"AND STAY OUT!"

"I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY!" yelled another voice, unmistakably Kiki's.

The wonderful silence was broken. What a pity.

"Is somebody being a grumpy face today?" I tease, bumping my shoulder into Kiandra.

"Just because I'm yelling doesn't mean I'm grumpy. Yelling is a perfectly fine way to start the day." She sniffs, glaring in the direction of her cabin. "I bet that dude also took my hair brush."

"Why would a dude take your hairbrush?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Dude is a gender neutral term, Brooke. Everyone is a dude. You're a dude, I'm a dude, Alphie's a dude."

Together, we continue walking. We had been told to meet near the volleyball pit, at a small grassy clearing. River and Chirion would be there, with our transportation; whatever it was.

"I still don't know how we're going to get there. I mean, like, pegasus isn't a option. Plaphie could do his shadow travel thingy, but I doubt he could take all of us." Kiki blabbered on, lugging her trunk to a stop in the sand of the pit.

"Well," I start, but get cut off as River comes up towards us.

"Chirion is going to be a bit late this morning. He had an early morning meeting." She says, holding her clipboard with a pen scribbling away by itself.

"Can I have that?"

"Excuse me?" River asks, turning towards Kiandra.

"Can I have your pen?" Kiki says, pointing at the enchanted pen.

"Um, sure!" River replies, handing the pen to her.

Just then, Chirion comes walking towards them. Everybody also finally notices Alphie, who had walked up a couple minutes ago.

His black hair was messy, flopping down into his perfect eyes- "Campers, please take a couple steps back." Chirion warns, ushering us back.

Suddenly, what seems like a car, comes blazing down from the sky. The car, (which was a bright red hotrod), comes to a stop next to River.

Apollo steps out, "Hey beautiful," He winks at river, while flipping his golden locks. She giggles, blushing behind her rainbow hair.

"I heard you needed my help."

"Yes," Chirion replies, looking at River "I need your help to transport these three campers along towards their quest."

"Of course!" Apollo exclaims, taking off his shades. "Hop in."

"Shotgun!" Kiki calls.

He snaps his fingers, putting the our trunks into the trunk -_trunkception_- and turning the hotrod into a stylish black sports car.

"Fits four, with extended trunk space."

I beam, not expecting that we'd hitch a ride with a GOD.

"Dead boy, you're in the front. Flower Power, you're in the back with Little Miss Grabby Fingers."

"But I called shotgun!"

"Shush."

**Alphie POV**

Sliding into the front seat, I looked at the interior. "Wow, leather seats, movie player, drink cooler, state of the art sound system..." I count them, settling in.

"It's nice isn't?" Apollo says, climbing in and donning his shades.

"Oh!" Exclaims river as she bends down to look in the window, "I almost forgot." River hands me some papers. "These have a list of locations you need to get to, how to get there, times, lists of things you need from certain shops, a bank with how to get in and what to say, the amount of money you'll need, and people to trust. Also, here are your enchanted sticks. Or should I say wands..."

I take the papers, handing the sticks to everyone else. This will be good reading material for the trip, since it was written in greek.

"Ok, time to go!" Apollo claps and turns towards Kiki. "Give me the keys, grabby fingers."

"Fineee..." She sighs, giving the God his keys.

"So then, the ride will be about two hours or so, because I'm a god, and I'm going to use my godly magic to get us there. Away we go!"

COMMENTARY THROUGHOUT THE RIDE BY KIANDRA

"Are we there yet?" "Can I drive?"

"I have to go to the bathroom" "Watch out for that bird!"

"Can I have this?" "Can I take this?"

"Can I change the radio station?"

"Can I sit on the roof?" "Is this mine?" "I'm hungry."

**Alphie POV**

"GROUND SWEET GROUND" Kiki exclaims, falling out of the car. "I would kiss it, but it's kinda dirty."

I proceed to get out, and Brooke does too. She's kinda pretty in a way... Blergh. I need to focus on the quest, not girls.

"Now what?" Brooke asks, watching as Apollo magically lifts our trunks out of the car.

Apollo grins, turning towards us and clapping his hands once. " This is goodbye, kiddos. By the way, you're in an empty parking lot in london. Adios!" He gets back into the car, reviving the engine and flying off.

"And there he goes..." I mumble, "We're officially cut off from the gods. It's all up to us now."

"Hopefully the mist makes these look like duffel bags or something," Kiki says while tapping her trunk " Cause otherwise we might look a bit weird. Three teenagers pulling trunks through london? Yeah, not suspicious at all."

"Well, we do have to be on our guard. We can't reveal anything about who we are. Even if we do know they're 'wizards', they can't know about the gods, or half-bloods. It could lead to disaster." Brooke sighs, picking up her trunk. "Come on then. Let's go."

I shuffle around with the papers, looking for the information I skimmed over about the Leaky Cauldron, a pub with rooms that we could stay at. Supposedly that was also the place to get into 'Diagon Alley' the special place with a bunch of... magic shops? Something of the sorts.

We begin walking down the sidewalk, exiting the parking lot. I look down the road, spotting the Leaky Cauldron. Well at least Apollo dropped us off in a good place.

"So, uh, the papers say we need to go to that place, down there," I point towards the sign hanging off the building in the distance " And we'll have rooms to stay in for the next day or two. Oh, and it's called the Leaky Cauldron."

"Great! Anything else we need to know?" Kiki asks enthusiastically, looking around.

"There's also this 'Diagon Alley' place we need to get to, to shop... and we access it through a brick wall at the back of the Leaky Cauldron?" I say, ruffling through the papers again.

"Wonderful. A brick wall. We'll just walk straight through solid brick. Good plan, guys." Kiki mutters, continuing on.

Brooke shrugs, kicking at a pebble. Well, at least we're almost there.

**Brooke POV**

Walking into the pub-like place, I looked around. These people didn't look all that friendly, but this was where the sheet told us to go.

I walked towards the bar, leaving Kiki and Alphie with the trunks near the door. The bartender turned around, wiping a glass.

"Ah, the group of three. Two rooms already paid for, for the little missy and friends. Headmaster Mcgonagall told me about the exchange students. Don't worry, she told me not to tell. " He winks, waving his hand towards the stairs.

"Thanks... Um, thank you. Very much." I say, motioning to the others. I guess this was someone we could trust, at least for now.

After putting our trunks away, we headed downstairs.

"So now what? Like, how do we get there? Through the wall in the back, I know. But it's not going to magically open by saying 'open sesame '." Kiki said, putting her hands on her hips. "I know! Abracadabra allakazam." she said sarcastically.

"Why don't we just run around screeching like monkeys? That seems like a much better way to get labeled 'non-wizard' or 'crazy Americans'." Alphie replied, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, now is not the time to go at each others throats. " I say, looking back and forth from them.

"It's only a little bit of fun harassment. No harm done. Me and Plaphie-"

"Alphie."

"Yeah whatever. Me and ALPHIE will be best buds by the time this is done. " Kiki says, patting his back.

I sigh. This was going to be a long 9 months. Or however long this stupid quest was going to be.

Suddenly, I spot another person across the room, looking at us. He had short auburn hair, with pretty green blueish eyes. Clothed in a loose grey T-shirt and jeans, the mystery guy studies Alphie, in turn looking at Kiki and then me. He begins to walk over, arriving at the place we were standing.

"Me names Colin Mcginty, at your service." He does a quick bow, winking. "Couldn't help but over hear that you needed to get into Diagon Alley. You aren't from around here, are you? You have an American accent, I see. "

Colin grins, waving towards the back door. "If you'd please follow me, ladies. And gent. "


End file.
